6 Weird And Twisted People Go To A Farm!
by Lynnika
Summary: Ch. 6! LAST CHAPTER! i have a new story again! Its about when the evil HarrJeffiserguy zaps me and my friendzez into the game!How will we all react? Read and findout!
1. What The Heck Just Happened

Four Wierd Peoplezez Go To The Farm!  
  
WOW A NEW STORY!!!!!!!!!*looks at the story and oohhhss and aahhhss and wows* YAY! hehe this story has me in it!!!! And 4 of my friends!(yes i am my friend...)Isn't that lovely?!?! I KNOW IT IS!!!!!!!!!ON TO THE 1st CHAPTER!!!!!!  
  
Ch. 1 What The Heck Just Happened?  
  
THE CAST!!!!!!!THE ONES IN ( ) are the screennames of the person!  
  
Jessica(SweetThang1613): Yours truly^-^. Likes to be weird and has no intetion of changing the way she acts EVER.*thinks about how if she decides to be a teacher that she will make children who get in trouble write the song that never ends 100 times.Likes Kenny and is obsessed with Harvest Moon.Oh! and likes to put z's on the end of wordzez! hehe!AND LIKES TO KILL EVIL HARVEST MOON CHARACTERS!OH AND LIKES MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kayla(fairyfriend0): Kayla! Only Jessica knows her for now....she is also obsessed with Harvest Moon!And likes Cliff^-^ Likes to act wierd too!Likes to kill evil harvest moon characters!  
  
Rebecca(LittleMissPerfectAA): Is the one that is the most sane out of everybody....is STILL weird though....oh well! Likes to make up wierd words like fantaboulose! yay!  
  
Kenny(Fearlessfighter3): Oh lord...this child....I swear...is the most DIFFERENTEST(THAT IS A WORD!) of them all...talks to Jessica and Rebecca too much...has a dirty mind....i pray for him everyday....cuz one day he is going to lose all senses completely and go crazy just lyk me!  
  
AND THATS ALL THE PEOPLE!! HEHE YOU KNOW ALL THE HARVEST MOON CHARACTERS! THEY MOSTLY JUST ACT LIKE THEY DID IN HARVEST MOON CHAT!BUT THATS ENOUGH TYPING! ON TO THE STORY!  
  
PS: has anyone noticed i didnt put a disclaimer?? i dont lyk them cuz i own the game is in my drawer....  
  
Ok...I(Jessica for those of you with slow minds) am talking to Rebecca and Kenny in a chat and Kayla in IM since she doesnt know who Rebecca and Kenny are.^__^  
  
CHAT  
  
Fearlessfighter3: pink!  
  
SweetThang1613: STOP SAYING THAT!!!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU SAYING PINK!?!  
  
Fearlessfighter3: NO I DONT KNOW!!!!!!!  
  
LittleMissPerfectAA: I don't know what any of you are talking about...  
  
SweetThang1613: good...off that subject...  
  
*everybody continues talking*  
  
IM  
  
fairyfriend0: HI!^^  
  
SweetThang1613: hi!  
  
fairyfriend0: Whats Up??  
  
SweetThang1613: nuttin! im playing harvest moon!^_^  
  
fairyfriend0: COOL!  
  
*both continue talking*  
  
While Jessica isnt paying attention to the game and is at the computer uuhh....*thinks for a couple hours* OH YEAH! a evil demon by the name of HarrJeffiserguy comes and zaps everybody im talking to into a big porthole.  
  
Kenny: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rebecca: KENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: SORRYYY!!!!!!  
  
Jessica: WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!OH I MEAN AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!*does flips*  
  
Kayla: WHAT SHE SAID!!!  
  
All for like 5 minutes and then finally fall on a farm  
  
Kenny:*has fallen on some cabbage* OUCH WHERE THE HECK AM I!!?!?!  
  
Rebecca:*has fallen on a sheepie* ouch! OH NO I KILLED A SHEEP!!!!!!!!  
  
Sheepie: X_x*is not really dead but falls over and pretends*  
  
Rebecca:*mourns*  
  
Kayla: *falls on Cliff who is starving of hunger* OUCH!*sees she is on CLiff* CLIFFIE!!!!!!!HUGS HIM!!!!  
  
Cliff: AHHH WHAT THE HECK? WHO ARE YOU? YOUR CHOKING ME!!!!  
  
Kayla: oh...sorry cliffie! *goes and get him a squashed cabbage*  
  
Cliff: *eyes light up* thanks...  
  
Kayla: YOUR WELCOME!  
  
Jessica:*has fallen on Jacks TV* OUCH OUCH OUCH!!*looks at the tv* oops......  
  
Jack: *looks anstonished at the whole thing*...NO MY TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*mourns*  
  
Jessica: OH JACK IM SORRY I REALLY AM!!!!IT WAS THE MONKEYS FAULT!!!!!!!  
  
Jack: *still mourning*  
  
Jessica: ILL FIX IT I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!WITH THIS...uuhhh.....*pulls out a fishing pole* WITH THIS!*hits the TV and it magically fixes and so does the hole in the roof*YAY!^_^  
  
Jack: WOW! *eyes light up* THANKS A LOT!!!!!!!!!!but umm....who are you?  
  
Jessica: IM JESSICA!!!!!!!  
  
Jack: Ok.....how did you get here?  
  
Jessica: *sigh* i have a lot of explaining to do....  
  
While I am explaining Kayla and Kenny(they have the same first inital as each other...kool!) and Rebecca are just meeting  
  
Kenny: WHERE ARE WE????  
  
Kayla:*Cliff has finally managed to get Kayla to let go of him and left* BYE CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!OH I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!!!!!WE ARE IN THE GAME HARVEST MOON!!  
  
Rebecca: Huh?*looks confused*  
  
Kenny: Never heard of it...and its a game Becca...*talking to Kayla*Who are you?  
  
Kayla: I'm Kayla!!Who are you people?  
  
Kenny: My names Kenny  
  
Rebecca: And my name is Becca  
  
Kayla: oohh Kenny ive heard lots bout you......  
  
Kenny: From who?  
  
Kayla: FROM JESSICA!!!!^-^  
  
Rebecca: Where IS Jessica??  
  
Kayla: I think she fell through Jacks shack thingy.  
  
Kenny: Who is Jack?Where are we again?  
  
Kenny and Rebecca:*look confused*  
  
Kayla: *sighs* DO YOU 2 NOT KNOW ANYTHING!?!?!?!?!boy i have some explaining do to....  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
  
Will Kayla and Jessica ever explain what the heck just happened? Will Jack do something stupid and break the TV again?Will Kayla ever see Cliff again?Will we ever find out WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO US! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!  
  
How do you lyky it!?? REViEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!THAT WOULD BE NICE OF YOU!!!! 


	2. Ok Now We Understand Right?

Four Wierd and Twisted Peoplezez Go To A Farm!  
  
Wow! new chapter...its prettyful huh?*looks at the blank screen* well..it will be after im done...hehe ok..i got an F in algebra...and its not my fault but oh well! teehee  
  
Ch.2 Oh...now everything makes sense...i think  
  
Jessica is still trying to explain to Jack what happened  
  
Jessica: so you see its um...that we kinda dont know what happened..but i did see somebody and he looked lyk a character from here only one ive never seen....he looked like a mix of harris,jeff, and greg the fisherman...i think it was the evil demon harrjeffisherguy!  
  
Jack: character??  
  
Jessica: uhhh...i mean person!  
  
Jack:..ok...ive never seen anyone like that before...  
  
meanwhile outside with kayla kenny and rebecca  
  
Kayla:*getting tired of trying to explain this* ugh...we got zapped into a GAME...by who? *takes a chalkboard from out of her pocket with HarrJeffisherguy on it) THIS*pointing to HarrJeffisherguy* IS OUR ENEMY!! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM OR WE WILL BE STUCK IN THE GAME FOREVER!!  
  
Kenny: SO YOU ARE SAYING WE GOT ZAPPED INTO A GOD DAMN GAME?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rebecca: KENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!WATCH YOUR FRENCH!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: GOD SORRY BUT STILL! WE ARE IN A GAME! A STUPID GAME!?!?!  
  
Kayla:*getting upset face turning red* DONT YOU CALL THIS GAME STUPID!*whacks him with a stick*  
  
Kenny:OUCH!!! SORRY! DAMN THAT HURT!  
  
Rebecca: KENNY MICHEAL STEPHENS!*takes the stick and whacks him*  
  
Kenny: OUCH!*takes the stick and breaks it* STOP HITTING ME!  
  
Kayla:*ignoring him* well anyway...do you UNDERSTAND?  
  
Rebecca: I think I get it now  
  
Kenny: yeah...it all makes sense now..im inside a video game and EVERYTHING makes sense..  
  
Kayla:*getting angrier* ggggrrrrrrrrrrrr...fine be that way come on rebecca lets go find jessica she prolly inside the house*looking at kenny* and lets leave him here ifs hes going to be a jerk*walk towards jacks house*  
  
Kenny: well GEEZE*follows them*  
  
All three are at the door and then suddenly Jessica opens the door real hard and hits the three of them  
  
Kenny, Kayla, and Rebecca:*pass out*  
  
Jessica:*looking at them in horror* uhhhhmmmmmm....eeeerrrrrrr..uuhhhhhh...I GOTTA GO!*runs off the farm* *talking to Jack* BYE JACK!  
  
Kayla:*waking up and rubbing head* ouch...THAT HURT!*hits the door* EVIL DOOR!!!OUCH THAT HURT TOO!  
  
Kenny: It's a door.....  
  
Rebecca: DUH KENNY! we can see its a door!  
  
Kayla: YEAH! DUH! AND ITS AN EVIL DOOR!  
  
Kenny: OK...your wierd  
  
Kayla: thanks^_^  
  
(A/N: I'm making Kenny sound mean! he's not but sometimes he can be...*shrugs* oh well he refuses to read this story anyway*eyes turn blue* how DARE him not read it....)  
  
Kenny:*grinning* No problem  
  
Rebecca: You two are forks  
  
Kenny: WHAT DOES FORK MEAN!?!?!?!  
  
Kayla: I'm not a fork....do I LOOK like a untensil?  
  
Rebecca: NO! Not that kind of fork! It's a word me and Hannah made up and I'm NOT telling you what it means!  
  
Kenny: GGGRRRR  
  
Kayla: Thats not fair!  
  
Rebecca: Oh well!  
  
Kenny: Where's Jessica?  
  
Kayla: I dunno...but maybe she is the reason the door hit us!  
  
Rebecca: You think shes still inside?  
  
Kayla: Lets find out!*opens the door* JESSICA??? ARE YOU IN HERE!  
  
Jack:*flipping through all the TV channels* nope she left after she hit you guys in with the door.  
  
Kenny: Where did she go?  
  
Jack: I dunno...but she looked hungry and asked for some money  
  
Rebecca: Jessica is ALWAYS hungry...  
  
Kayla: Its good to eat stuff though!  
  
Kenny: Yeah! food is good for you!  
  
Kayla:*talking to Kenny* What's your name again?  
  
Kenny: Kenny^__^  
  
Kayla: cool! our names have the same first middle inital!^__^  
  
Kenny: yup  
  
Rebecca: Come on you two! lets go find Jessica!*tries to lead the way but gets lost and falls into the aybss)  
  
Kayla: HOW DID YOU GET DOWN THERE??  
  
Kenny: Are you alright?  
  
Rebecca: Yeah I'm fine! I don't exactly no what happened...I was walking next to that log over there and had a sudden urge to jump...and I did...and now here I am...scary.  
  
Kenny: Maybe the house is haunted!  
  
Kayla: HEHE! It's not! this is part of the game! You fell into the aybss....hehe that is kinda like a glicth in this game! I had always wanted to try it but that dang Jack will never jump in it!  
  
Rebecca:...ok....how the heck do I get out of here??  
  
Kayla: You have to walk over there where that sign is*points to the sign that says Boring Farm*  
  
Rebecca: Ok...I won't fall will I?  
  
Kayla: Nope!  
  
Kenny: How do you know if you've never done it before?  
  
Kayla: I dunno! But it makes her more brave to walk over there doesn't it!!???  
  
Kenny: Yeah...*looking at Rebecca who isn't there*WHERE DID REBECCA GO!?!?!  
  
Kayla: Uhhhh..........maybe she already walked over there....  
  
Kenny:Or maybe...she fell....  
  
Kayla: Well how about YOU go down there and look?  
  
Kenny:*sounding worried* or uh maybe she did go over there! Come on lets go look!*grabs her hand and runs out to the crosswords*  
  
Kayla: She there she is!  
  
Rebecca:*looking confused* THERE YOU GUYS ARE!  
  
Kenny: Yup here we are  
  
Kayla: yeah!Lets go find Jessica! Maybes shes in the mountains!  
  
Kenny, Kayla, and Rebecca go to the Moon Mountain to look for Jessica  
  
Meanwhile Jessica is talking to Popuri at the flower shop  
  
Jessica: Your hair is pink!  
  
Popuri: I know!  
  
Jessica: It's prettyful that way!  
  
Popuri: Thanks!Look what I can do!*eyes turn red and a laser beam shoot a roach*  
  
Jessica: COOL! I can do that too! *eyes turn blue and a blue lasers shoots over into the bakery and a cake comes out*WOW! I didn't know I could do THAT! Usually they just turn blue and thats it....*thinking: in games you can do annnyythhhiinnggg...wow...*here you wanna peice!?  
  
Popuri: sure!   
  
Jessica:*breaks a piece off* HERE!  
  
Popuri: THANKS MUCH!*eats peice*  
  
Jessica:*with mouth full* YOUR WELCOME!  
  
Popuri: So whats your name?!  
  
Jessica:I'm Jessica!  
  
Popuri: Cool! My name is Popuri!  
  
Jessica: I know!  
  
Popuri: How do you know?!  
  
Jessica: Cuz I'm smart!  
  
Popuri: Oh!Cool!  
  
Jessica: Yup I know!  
  
Popuri: I'm hyper!  
  
Jessica: Cool! So am I!  
  
Popuri: WOW! THATS AWESOME!  
  
Jessica: I know!!  
  
Popuri: I have to go water the plants now!  
  
Jessica: What plants!?  
  
Popuri: Those ones!*points to the sidewalk*  
  
Jessica:.....uuhh...oh! ok....bye!*runs off to the mountains*  
  
Popuri: BYE JESSICA!  
  
Meanwhile in the mountains with everybody who is there(A/N: I'm lazy..can you tell?)  
  
Kayla:*talking to the fisherman* HI! have you seen a girl you haven't ever seen before come past here?  
  
Kenny: Kind of tall, brown eyes, black hair?  
  
Rebecca: Hyperish sounding kinda skips when she walks?  
  
Fisherman:Nope haven't seen her. Have you gone fishing yet?  
  
Kayla: Ugh...no  
  
Fisherman: YOU HAVENT?!?! HOW COULD YOU NOT GO FISHING!??!?!*hits her in the head with his fishing pole*  
  
Kayla: OUCH WHAT THE HECK!!*eyes turn red* *muttering* I will have my revenge....  
  
Kenny: Look theres Jessica!*points at the entrance to Moon Mountain*  
  
Rebecca:*talking to Jessica* It took ya long enough  
  
Jessica:I know^___^  
  
Kayla:*running over to Jessica* JESSICA! DO YOU THINK IT WAS HIM THAT ZAPPED US HERE???  
  
Jessica: I dunno! I think it was!  
  
Rebecca:*looks confused* Who is "he" and what did he do?  
  
Jessica & Kayla:HARRJEFFISHERGUY!  
  
Kenny: harryiderwhatdy?  
  
Jessica: Harr-Jef-fisherguy!  
  
Rebecca: Who is that?  
  
Kayla: We made him up^__^  
  
****flashback****  
  
SweetThang1613: Harris, Jeff, and the fisherguy are evil.  
  
FairyFriend0: yup! together they would all be a good superdemonvillian type person!  
  
SweetThang1613: That would be funny!  
  
FairyFriend0: Yeah! and he could be called uuhhhh  
  
SweetThang1613: HarrisJeffFisherguy!  
  
FairyFriend0: Thats too long! But we can shorten it! He could be called....HarrJeffisherguy!!!  
  
SweetThang1613:YEAH! thats a good idea!  
  
FairyFriend0:Thanks^__^  
  
SweetThang1613: Your welcome^________^ hehe...the only way to stop the evil HarrJeffisherguy is to kill harris, Jeff, and the fisher guy!   
  
FairyFriend0: YUP! hehehe thats funny!  
  
****end of flashback****  
  
Rebecca: ohh....so wait after you made him he kinda came real?  
  
Jessica: We guess!  
  
Kenny: Scary...  
  
Kayla: Yup sure is!  
  
Jessica: And if the only way to stop him is to kill all those people...  
  
Kayla: I think thats what we have to do if we ever want to go home again  
  
Kenny: So we have to kill them?  
  
Rebecca: I don't like the sound of that  
  
Jessica: Why not?  
  
Kayla: Of course you can!  
  
Rebecca: No i cant! I couldnt kill somebody that wouldnt be right!  
  
Jessica:*sighs* Well then....you will just have to explore the town  
  
Rebecca: What if i get lost!?!  
  
Kayla: Kenny can go with you!  
  
Kenny: Why do I have to go! I want to kill people too!And what if i get lost with her??  
  
Jessica:*shrugs* better to get lost with somebody than by yourself.  
  
Kayla: Yeah^__^ So go get lost somewhere!  
  
Rebecca: Ok...  
  
Kenny:*sigh* oookk....*mumbling: i wanted to kill people too its not fair*  
  
Rebecca: *grabbing kennys arm* Come on Kenny lets go see if we can find somewhere to eat I'm hungry  
  
Kenny: mmkkaayyy  
  
both walk off the mountain  
  
Kayla: We should take our time with all the killing...i want to explore this place I've always wanted to be in a game!  
  
Jessica: OK! But we should kill the fisherguy now since hes right there and he is annoying anyway and no good to this game...  
  
Kayla: K!*takes out a fishing pole and fishes a big fish*  
  
Jessica: *takes out a fishing pole and hits the fisherman over the head with it*  
  
Kayla:*thwapps the fisherman with a big fish*  
  
Fisherman: OUCH WHAT THE HECK!?!?  
  
Kayla: UH...HI!  
  
Jessica: hi there!  
  
Fisherman:*confused* uhh hi! Have you gone fishing yet?  
  
Kayla: YUP! See! *holds out a big fish*  
  
Jessica: yeah see*holds out a lil fish*  
  
Fisherman: oh wow! thats nice of you! Have you gone fishing yet?  
  
Kayla & Jessica:*smack forehead*   
  
Kayla & Jessica: *look at each other evilly grin and push the fisherman in the pond*  
  
Fisherman: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T SWIM! *looking freaked out* SOMETHINGS GOT MY LEG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WaterImpthingy:*pops up* WOW! What a BIG fish!*talking to Jessica and Kayla* Thanks you guys! *goes back under and pulls the fisherguy with him*  
  
Kayla & Jessica: YAY!   
  
Kayla: That was TOO easy!  
  
Jessica: yeah it was! but anyway dontcha think we should go find Kenny and Rebecca? I bet you anything that they are lost!  
  
Kayla: YUP! I bet they are!  
  
Both walk out of the mountains and here Kenny and Rebecca yelling for help  
  
Kenny & Rebecca: HHHHHHEEELLLLLLLLP!  
  
Jessica: Where are you!?!  
  
Kenny: We fell into the aybss!  
  
Kayla: again?  
  
Rebecca: YES! Kenny wouldn't ask for directions and we where going up this hill thingy and Kenny started falling and he pulled me with him! and now we are down here*hits Kenny with a stick from out of nowhere*how did I do that?  
  
Jessica: When you are here you can do that*running up to where they fell with kayla* see *pulls a rope from out of nowhere and throws it down to Kenny and Rebecca*  
  
Kenny: Thats tyt*pulls a sandwhich from out of nowhere* YUM*eats it and then climbs up the rope*  
  
Rebecca: Yeah thats cool*climbs up the rope*  
  
Kayla: Thats funny...hehe thats the second time youve fell into the aybss since you have been here!  
  
Rebecca: Thats not funnY!  
  
Jessica: Yes it is!  
  
Jessica, Kayla and Kenny:*start cracking up on purpose*  
  
Rebecca: Retarded forks  
  
Jessica & Kenny: *stops laughing* retarded spoon  
  
Kayla:*stops laughing and is thinking hard* retarded uhh.....oh yeah! RETARDED SPATULA!  
  
Rebecca: Whatever  
  
Jessica: LYK WHAT-EVER!!!!  
  
*all start cracking up*  
  
Jessica: hehe..what time is it? Dontcha think we should be finding somewhere to stay?  
  
Kenny: Yeah where are we gonna stay?  
  
Rebecca: I'm not sleeping in a barn with some cows i know that  
  
Kayla: I know where we can stay!We could go to the Bar! They might have somewhere to stay!  
  
Jessica: *taking calendar from out of nowhere* Todays sunday....the bar is closed  
  
Kayla: Darn!Where are we gonna stay?!!?  
  
Jessica: OOHH I KNOW WHERE I CAN STAY!!!POPURIS HOUSE!*runs off*  
  
Kenny: Where are the rest of us gonna stay?  
  
Kayla: OHHH I KNOW WHERE I CAN STAY!WITH CLIFFIE!*runs off to harvest spirites house*  
  
Kenny & Rebecca: WHAT ABOUT US!?!??!?!?!?  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Will Kenny and Rebecca ever find a place to stay? Will Jessica be able to stay with Popuri? Will Kayla get to stay with Cliff?? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!  
  
YAY! thats it! it took me forever to post this chapter! I will write quicker in the future I promise! I've been all tied up with school and stuff like that though so yeah! BYE! 


	3. WHAT ABOUT US?

Four Weird and Twisted People Go To a Farm!  
  
Hi! I like Jeremy! I told myself I wouldn't! But I do! ITS SAD! IM NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE HIM!!!! But oh well..... ON TO THE STORY!  
  
Ch. 3 WHAT ABOUT US!!!  
  
Jessica has ran off to see Popuri to see if she can stay the night  
  
Jessica: PLEEASEEEE!  
  
Popuri: YEAH MOM PPLLEEAASSEEE  
  
Lillia: NO  
  
Popuri: But she has nowhere to go!Shes a...an umm...a drifter! She has nowhere to go mom!  
  
Lillia: On second thought....NO  
  
Jessica:*sobs* But I don't have anywhere to stay!!!!!!My parents have abandoned me......*hysterically sobs*  
  
Lillia: Well..fine...you can stay...  
  
Jessica: *eyes enlighten* R-R-Really?  
  
Lillia: Yes...really  
  
Jessica: W-W-Why thank you*thinking: HAAHAHA SHE FELL FOR IT WORKS EVERYTIME!*  
  
Popuri: THANKS MOM!  
  
*Popuri and Jessica run into the room to talk about other people in the town*  
  
Meanwhile, Kayla has run to the Harvest Sprites house to find Cliff  
  
Kayla: *spots Cliff, who is merrily sleeping* CLIFF! *clings to him*  
  
Cliff: AAAAAHHH! WHAT THE HECK!?!?!*runs around in confusion dragging Kayla along with him*  
  
Kayla: WWWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cliff: LET GO PLEAASEE!  
  
Kayla:*enjoying this* On one condition!!  
  
CLiff: What??  
  
Kayla: You have to let me spend the night with you!  
  
Cliff: OK OK NOW LET GO!  
  
Kayla: YAY! *lets go*  
  
Lastly....Kenny and Rebecca are STILL looking for somewhere to stay  
  
Kenny: What are we gonna do?  
  
Rebecca: How am I supposed to know?!?!?! I don't know anywhere to stay!  
  
Kenny: Me neither....I know! Lets go up that hill! Before when we fell into the abyss I say 2 houses! Maybe we could stay in the other little house!  
  
Rebecca: GOOD IDEA!  
  
Both run up to the vineyard and then Rebecca discovers she is running by herself  
  
Rebecca: Kenny? KENNY!!??!  
  
Kenny: I'm down here...  
  
Rebecca: *Looking into the aybss* KENNY YOU BLOCKHEAD!  
  
Kenny: Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!  
  
Rebecca: I CAN TELL!  
  
Kenny: Try to pull a rope from out of nowhere like Jessica did  
  
Rebecca: *pulls a lil piece of string from out of nowhere* CRAP!   
  
Kenny:*pulls a belt from out of nowhere* Hey...where did this come from...it looks just like my belt....*looks down pants have fallen down*AH*face turns bright red as he struggles to pull his pants up and put his belt back on*  
  
Rebecca:*laughing hysterically*  
  
Kenny: Its not funny!*pulls a stick from out of nowhere and hits Rebecca with it making her fall*  
  
Rebecca: OUCH! KENNY YOU FORK YOU MADE ME FALL! NOW WE HAVE NO WAY TO GET BACK UP!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: uhhh...oops?  
  
Rebecca: Oops is right! Well...I guess we will just have to stay here  
  
Kenny: Yeah.....*shrugs* oh well*sarcasticly* I had always wanted to spend the night in the abyss anyway*pulls a big blanket and some pillows from out of nowhere*  
  
Rebecca: You are getting good at this!  
  
Kenny: *grinning* I know^______^  
  
Rebecca: *looking confused* Where is MY blanket?  
  
Kenny:*looking at the huge blanket with confusion* This IS your blanket....  
  
Rebecca: Ok then...so where is YOUR blanket?  
  
Kenny: This IS my blanket!  
  
Rebecca: SO WHERE IS MY BLANKET?!?!  
  
Kenny: THIS IS OUR BLANKET!!!!! WE BOTH ARE GOING TO USE IT!  
  
Rebecca: But....  
  
Kenny: *grinning evilly* What is wrong....scared ya gonna wake up tomorrow and no longer be a virgin??  
  
Rebecca: KENNY!  
  
Kenny:*still grinning* Don't worry Becca...I'll be a good boy  
  
Rebecca: KENNY!*whaps him with a pillow*  
  
Kenny: OK SO YA WANNA PLAY DIRTY!!!*whaps her back with a pillow*  
  
Both start whapping each other, hence a pillow fight starts(A/N: I USED THE WORD HENCE IN A SENTENCE YAY!)Then both get tired, not to mention cold and both go to sleep under the big blanket from out of nowhere  
  
Meanwhile at Popuris house  
  
Popuri: zZZzzzzzzzz  
  
Jessica: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzZzZZzzzZz  
  
Both had fallen asleep as soon as they went into the room  
  
At the harvest sprites house with Kayla and Cliff  
  
Kayla: *doing happy dance and victory dance* I GET TO STAY WITH CLIFF! YAY! I GET TO STAY WITH CLIFF YAY!  
  
Cliff: *trying to go back to sleep* KAYLA! Please be quiet! You came to stay the night right?  
  
Kayla: YUP^__^  
  
Cliff: So come and go to sleep! Come get under the blanket and lay! SOMETHING!  
  
Kayla:*grinning happily*OK!*runs and jumps onto the floor under the blanket with cliff and hugs him tightly and falls asleep...still hugging him of course*  
  
Cliff:*thinking: Oh well....its better than not getting any sleep at all* *goes to sleep*  
  
The next day Jessica had come to find Kayla and Kenny and Rebecca   
  
Jessica: Hmmmmm..I wonder if Rebecca and Kenny found anywhere to sleep....We kinda left them....*spots their footprints by the vineyard* hhmm they must of stayed in the wine cellar...*goes up and just happens to look over into the abyss and sees Kenny and Rebecca all snuggled up together* EHHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHHEHHEHEHHEHEH*takes a picture* I CANT WAIT TO GET THESE PICS DEVELOPED! *talking at Rebecca and Kenny* YOU TWO MUST OF HAD A FUN NIGHT!!!!!!  
  
Rebecca: *waking up seeing how close to Kenny she is and also realizing what Jessica said* NOTHING HAPPENED!  
  
Kenny: *grinning and yawning* Thats what she WANTS you to believe Jessica....We had a wild night...  
  
Jessica: *cracking up*  
  
Rebecca:*looking him horror* NO WE DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*hits him in the head with a stick*  
  
Jessica: *still cracking up and throwing them a rope*  
  
Kenny: OUCH!*hits her with a stick and climbing up the rope*  
  
Rebecca:gggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*climbs up the rope*  
  
Jessica:*rolling on the ground laughing hysterically*  
  
All of a sudden Karen walks up looking angry  
  
Karen: I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP*slaps all three of them and leaves*  
  
Kenny: OUCH!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!?!  
  
Rebecca: KENNY!!!!!!!!!! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LADY!?!?!?!?  
  
Jessica: THATS WHY JACK DOESN'T LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Karen stops dead in her tracks and comes back up to Jessica  
  
Karen: ....For YOUR information....Jack DOES like me...  
  
Jessica: Thats what YOU think...when he flirts with Popuri its a whole different story isn't it?  
  
Karen: ggrr HE DOES NOT FLIRT WITH POPURI!!!!  
  
Jessica: Oh yes he does! Explain to me why you are so angry if you really think he likes you..  
  
Karen: Because.....he..he..  
  
Jessica: Face it. Jack doesn't EVER come to see you EVER does he? I don't think so! He flirts with everybody else in the town EXCEPT for you! SO HA*sticks tongue out*  
  
Karen:*turning red with fury*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*charges at Jessica*  
  
Jessica: OH NO NO NO NO!!! YOU WON'T BE FIGHTING ME LIL GURL!!!!!!!*dodges her attack* YOU MISSED!!!!!!!*starts running around the crossroads like a 4-year old*  
  
Karen: *finally catches up to her and attacks her*  
  
Kenny: GET HER JESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*pulls out a breakfast burrito*  
  
Rebecca: KENNY!!!!Why are you eating a breakfast burrito! shouldn't we he HELPING her???  
  
Kenny: As long as I HAVE these powers I'm going to make the best of them! And Jessica's a tough girl she can handle her...  
  
Rebecca:*sighs* fine...  
  
Jessica:*eyes turn blue* I KNOW YOU AIN'T TRYING TO BEAT ME UP!!!!!!!!!!!*zaps her into the ocean, stands up and dusts self off and starts crackin up at her*I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME LIL GIRL!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: See! I told ya!  
  
Rebecca:*looking in astonishment* How did she do that...............  
  
Kenny: Shes special...  
  
Jessica:*doing victory dance and crackin up*YAY! COME ON GUYZEZ WE GOTTA GO FIND KAYLA!!!!!!!!!!!*merrily skips and pulls both their arms along leading them into the mountain*  
  
When they get into the mountain at the harvest sprites house, they find Kayla making out with Cliff.  
  
Jessica: KAYLA!!*takes a picture*ANOTHER PIC FOR THE ALBUM  
  
Rebecca: KAYLA!!!!! GROSS!!  
  
Kenny: HEHEHEHHEHEHHE LOOK AT THEM GO!!!!!!  
  
Jessica and Rebecca: KENNY!  
  
Kenny: SORRY!!!!!!!  
  
Kayla:*finally noticing them* HI! CLIFFIE KISSEDED ME!!!  
  
Rebecca: we noticed...  
  
Cliff: I DID NOT KISS YOU!!!! YOU KISSED ME!!!!!!  
  
Kayla: Well you kissed back!!!! SO HA!*sticks tongue out*  
  
Kenny:*smirking* He kissed that back too didn't he?  
  
Kayla:*grinning* SURE DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cliff:*turning red*  
  
Jessica: I can tell your going to be happy today aren't you?  
  
Kayla: YUP!^________________________________^  
  
Jessica: I'm happy today too! I beat up Karen!  
  
Rebecca: Astoundingly, she did...as scary as it was  
  
Kenny: She beat her ass all the way to the ocean!  
  
Kayla: YOU DID!!!!!!!! AWESOME!!!!!  
  
Jessica: I KNOW!! Oh and ya know what! I need to go take a picture of her all wet and angry that i beat her up! COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All run off to the beach  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
What will Ann do when she finds out Kayla made out with Cliff?? What will happen between Jessica and Karen? DID Rebecca and Kenny have a wild night??? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!  
  
Yay! I like this chapter! I BEAT UP KAREN! I despise her....I hate the couple of Jack and Karen! UGH! Who would want to marry Karen????? I HAVE NO CLUE!!!! Well im out peace! 


	4. I Swear I Was Getting My Gum Back!

Four Wierd and Twisted People Go To A Farm!  
  
Hi! I am going to be a demon cheerleader for Halloween!*takes out pom pom* ROAR ROAR ROAR! GO ME!*does a cheerleader kick* Off to the story! S-T-O-R-Y STTOORRYY! YAY! *jumps up and down excitedly*  
  
Ch. 4 I Swear I Was Getting My Gum Back!  
  
Kayla, Jessica, Kenny, and Rebecca are all running to the beach.  
  
Jessica: Come on you slow pokes!!! *everyone is in front of her*  
  
Everyone Else: O.o"  
  
Jessica: What??  
  
Kenny: Uhm Jessica....*decides not to say anything*..er nevermind..  
  
All get to the beat and see drenched Karen soggy and wet  
  
Jessica and Kayla and Kenny: *crack up and are rolling on the floor with laughter*  
  
Rebecca: *trying not to laugh*  
  
Karen: *screaming with fury*  
  
Rebecca: *has finally cracked and started laughing with the others*  
  
Jessica: *stands up still shaking and laughing and takes a picture* HAHAHA! I CALL IT FISH BITCH!!!  
  
Karen:*starts charging Jessica* AAARRGG!!!!!  
  
*everything goes into slow motion*  
  
Kenny: Jeeesssss loooookkkk oouuttttttt  
  
Kayla: beeeeattt heeeeerr uuppp Jesssssicccaaaa  
  
Rebecca: Jessiiccaaaaaaaa  
  
Jessica: *slowly turning her head and slowly making her eyes turn grey*  
  
Karen: AAAHHHhHH*slowly charging and then stops and slowly starts floating in mid air*  
  
*everything goes back to normal speed*  
  
Everyone Except Jessica: O.o  
  
Jessica: New eye trick*grins*  
  
Kayla: OH KOOL!  
  
Kenny: you mean like you did this morning?? you did that with your eyes???   
  
Rebecca: You didnt see them change color Kenny??  
  
Kenny: No....  
  
Kayla: are you blind???   
  
Kenny: no!  
  
Jessica: *finally taking her attention off Karen* Here Kenny I'll show you *makes eyes turn silvery blue and looks at Karen and she falls into a whole out of nowhere*  
  
Kenny: *not paying attention to Karen* Wow...you look hot with blue eyes....  
  
Kayla and Rebecca: -__-"  
  
Jessica:*grinning* really?  
  
Kenny: Yup!  
  
Jessica: Thanks!!  
  
Kayla and Rebecca: *sweatdrop*  
  
Jessica: What???  
  
Kenny: Hey where did Karen go??  
  
Jessica: In a hole...she will be falling for a long time.....*remembers when her and a friend fell into a hole for about 3 hours*  
  
Kayla: Thats a long time!  
  
Rebecca: Thats mean!  
  
Jessica: So?? I can make her fall faster if thats what you want! *eyes turn purple and a big grape falls down the hole you can hear a shriek and then the hole closes again*  
  
Kayla: YAY! GRAPIE!  
  
Kenny: heh she will have a fun time...thats why people don't mess with you Jess....  
  
Rebecca: And thats also why everybody is scared of you! HAHA!  
  
Jessica: Hardy har har! *pushes rebecca in the water*  
  
Rebecca: *spitting water* HEY THAT WASNT NICE!!!  
  
Jessica: Neither is this!! *pushes Kayla into the water*  
  
Rebecca: *laughing hysterically*  
  
Kayla: *coming up spitting water* HEHEHE! THAT WAS FUN!  
  
Jessica: *laughing hysterically*  
  
Kenny: *sneaks up on Jessica while shes not looking and tires to push her in*  
  
Jessica: *is on the verge of falling* AH! NO YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!! *grabs Kennys shirt and they both fall into the water*  
  
Jessica: *comes up and looks inoccently at Kenny* *grins*  
  
Kenny:*looks evilly and splashes her*  
  
Jessica: *splash back*  
  
Both start splashing each other  
  
Rebecca: They can't be anymore like children...  
  
Kayla: Yes they can!  
  
Rebecca: *shrugs* Probably  
  
Kayla: *getting bored of watching them* Ya hungry??  
  
Rebecca: *hears a big gurgle from stomach* Yeah! Can we go eat??  
  
Kayla: Sure!! Come on!  
  
Rebecca: What about the 2 forks??  
  
Kayla: *stomach growling* Let them play! IM HUNGRY! *skips off and grabs her arm* COME ON! *pulls Rebecca off the beach*  
  
Kayla and Rebecca run into Ann at the front of Green Ranch. Ann is dragging Cliff and yelling angrily about something.  
  
Ann: *yelling things at Cliff then noticing Kayla* YOU! YOU DID THIS! *points to a mark on Cliff's neck* HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!  
  
Kayla: What did I do???? He started it!! *points at Cliff*  
  
Ann: *looks at Cliff* Cliff!!!! How could you!!!???!!!  
  
Kayla: *little light blub goes off over head* Ya know Ann...That boy on the farm..Jack? I heard him talking about you....he seems to like you..  
  
Rebecca: *looking oddly confused*  
  
Cliff: *is trying to get free from Ann*  
  
Ann: Really??  
  
Kayla: Yup!  
  
Ann: *drops Cliff* YAY! I ALWAYS THOUGHT JACK WAS A CUTIE!!! *looks at Cliff* You disgust me...I thought what we had was specail!!! *runs off to Jacks farm*  
  
Cliff: *looks disgusted* *muttering* ..fine...I didn't like you anyway.....  
  
Kayla: *looks utterly happy* YAY! MY CLIFFIE! *hugs Cliff*  
  
Cliff: *starts to scream then stops* *sighs* Eh...it's not worth it...I'll give her a chance I suppose...*lets Kayla cling to him*  
  
Rebecca: *looking disgusted and hungry* Man!!!! *heads back to the beach where she spots Jessica kissin Kenny* JESSICA!!!! *snaps a picture* THIS IS SO GOING INTO YOUR PHOTO ALBUM!!!  
  
Jessica: *jumps back and is turning red* AHH! I DIDNT DO IT!!! *points at Kenny* HE STARTED IT!!!  
  
Kenny: *grinning and sitting* It could has gotten worse.....Jessica is a freak...  
  
Rebecca: JESSICA LYNN so not telling you my last name, you already know too much... I AM GONNA TELL!!!   
  
Jessica: NO NO NO!!!!! *realizes that Rebecca has her camera* How did you get my camera???  
  
Rebecca: *shrugs* I dunno  
  
Kenny: Jessica wasn't kissing me...I stole her gum and she decided she wanted it back.....*starts laughing hysterically*  
  
Jessica: *is crimson red* I have to go *quickly runs off the beach*  
  
Kenny:*looking evilly at Jessica* Hey Jess! Where ya going?!?!?! *follows her*  
  
Rebecca: *sighs and walks up to the crossroads*  
  
When she gets there she accidently runs into Jack  
  
Rebecca: ouch! oops sorry!  
  
Jack: Ouch! Oh...Its ooottay!   
  
Rebecca: Uhm sure?  
  
Jack: *not paying attention* WOW A BIRD!  
  
Rebecca: *sarcastically* Wow Jack..a bird..  
  
Jack: Do you have a net Rebecca???  
  
Rebecca: *pulls a net from nowhere* Uh..sure! Here! *hands him the net*  
  
Jack: *holds up the net as far as he can, which is about only 2 feet*  
  
Rebecca: *less sarcastic*WOW! YOU CAN REACH REAL HIGH!  
  
Jack: Wow I can!!!??!  
  
Rebecca: no...but thats okay sweetie...  
  
Jack: YAY!!!!!!  
  
Rebecca: *pats his head and silently prays for him*  
  
Jack: Do you have another net??  
  
Rebecca: *pulls out a net with a hole in it* here  
  
Jack: *grabs net and hold it up as high as he can, which is 2 and a billionth feet* YAY!  
  
Rebecca: WOW JACK YOU DID IT!!!!  
  
Jack: *catches the bird* Uh...now what?  
  
Rebecca: *thinks long and hard then sees Harris* I know! Lets throw it at him!!  
  
Jack: Where??  
  
Rebecca: *points at Green Ranch* OVER THERE!!!  
  
Jack: *aims bird and shoots*  
  
The bird starts flying  
  
Jack: *cries* NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Rebecca: NOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
The bird flies over Harris' head and does his business on him  
  
Harris: WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!  
  
The bird turns around and pecks at Harris  
  
Rebecca: *throws a rock at Harris*  
  
Harris: OOOOWWW!!!! *dies*  
  
Rebecca: OH GOD! I JUST KILLED SOMEONE!!!!  
  
Jack: So? He is evil anyway  
  
Rebecca: Well...I suppose...I have to go find Jessica! IM STARVED FOR GODS SAKE!!*runs into the mountains and finds Jessica sitting by the lake kissing Kenny AGAIN* JESSICA!!!!!!  
  
Jessica: *jumps back and starts turning red again* AHH! *looking at Rebecca horrificly* I WASN'T KISSING HIM AGAIN!!! I WAS...*has ran out of ideas* I WAS JUST GETTING MY GUM BACK!!!!  
  
Kenny: *is again laughing hysterically*  
  
Jessica: KENNY! ITS NOT FUNNY!  
  
Kenny: Yes it is!  
  
Jessica: *pushes him into the water* HEHEHHEHEHE!  
  
Kenny: *pulls her in*  
  
Jessica: *pulls Rebecca in*  
  
All climb out of the water  
  
Jessica: My stomach is yelling at me...whos hungry??? *runs off without their answers*  
  
Kenny: Wait for us!!! *runs after her*  
  
Rebecca: *sighs* Why do we always have to run?? *follows the 2*  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
Will Rebecca really tell on Jessica???? What will happen to Cliff and Kayla?? Will ANYONE be able to eat?? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!  
  
YAY FOR THIS CHAPTER! Lol! REBECCA KILLED Harris! There is only one more person to go!!!!!! *gaps* How will this story end..hmm.......there will prolly be like 3 more chapters! MAYBE!! IT DEPENDS! IM SLEEPLY! NIGHT NIGHT! 


	5. DAMN THAT HURT & Wait, Did You Say Today...

Four....er..Six..Wierd And Twisted Peoplez Go To A Farm  
  
Hola! I changed my mind! I don't think I am going to be a demon cheerleader cuz I looked at the Party City Magazine and the one that they have is all junky! It looks dumb! So I am going to go to party city hopefully on Saturday and look for my costume! Hurray! This one costume I saw was cool looking! It was a Runaway Goth and its like a gothic princess. I reallly want to be something gothic this year but I dont know why! Lol! ^-^ So yeah...this is an awful long intro...but oh well! More on my week story! I spent the night at Stacys house on Friday! It twas fun! We prank called Jeremy. But thanks to retarded Nekesha he found out it was us!! On Saturday Stacy spent the night at my house! We went to the movies!! We saw School Of Rock!! THAT MOVIE IS AWESOME!!! If you haven't seen it you need to go see it!!!!! The drummer boy is kinda cute ;P LOLZ! SO YEAH! ON THE THe STORY! SORRY FOR THE LONG INTRO BUT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!  
  
Ch. 3 DAMN THAT HURT & Wait, Did You Say Today Was Halloween?: A Halloween Story   
  
All are running toward the bakery when they notice that there are halloween decorations everywhere. They run into Kayla who is standing gazing at them.  
  
Kayla: O.O HALLOWEEN!!!  
  
Jessica: YAY!!  
  
Rebecca and Kenny: Halloween is retarded...  
  
Jessica and Kayla: *look at them like they are crazy* WHAT?!?!  
  
Rebecca: HALLOWEEN IS THE MOST RETARDEST HOLIDAY EVER!!  
  
Kenny: Yeah...its slow...  
  
Jessica: I don't get it....  
  
Kayla: Me neither......  
  
Jessica and Kayla: *eying them evilly*  
  
Kenny and Rebecca: *looking at them in confusion*  
  
It seems as though Kayla and Jessica are going to attack Kenny and Rebecca when PLOP!! A big hole opens from out of the sky and out comes someone who falls right on Kenny.  
  
Person: WHAT THE HELL!!!!???!!?!?! WHERE AM I!!! *gets up and dusts herself off*  
  
Kenny: X.X *crushed and unconcious*  
  
Kayla and Jessica: *fit of giggles since Kenny got hurt*  
  
Jessica: Hi! I'm Jessica. Who the hell are you?  
  
Kayla: Wait...you seem farmilar..........  
  
Person: So do you....  
  
Rebecca: *helping Kenny up*  
  
Person: I'm Olivia ^-^  
  
Kayla: OLIVIA?!??!?! ITS ME KAYLA!!!!! WE ARE IN HARVEST MOON!!  
  
Olivia: KAYLA!! HURRAY!!!!!! *jumps for joy*  
  
Kayla: *jumps for joy with her*  
  
Kenny: *regaining his conciousness* ....DAMN THAT HURT!  
  
Rebecca: *dropping him* KENNY!!  
  
Kenny: OUCH! DAMN! COME ON NOW! THAT HURT TOO!!  
  
Rebecca: KENNY!!!   
  
Kenny: GEEZ! SORRY!! BUT IT DID HURT!  
  
Jessica: *giggling fit*  
  
Kenny: *starts to attack Jessica*   
  
Jessica: *noticing this* *makes eyes turn silver making kenny float*  
  
Kenny: *struggling in the air* HEY! THIS AIN'T FAIR!  
  
Jessica: *grinning* Nowhere on your birth certificate does it say life would be fair kenny!!  
  
Olivia: COOL! THAT LOOKS FUN!  
  
Kayla: What? The floating or the making someone float?  
  
Olivia: BOTH!!  
  
Jessica: *laughing for no good reason* I CAN ARRANGE THAT!!! *makes Olivia, Kayla, and Rebecca float*  
  
Rebecca: HEY! I DIDN'T WANT TO FLOAT!!!  
  
Jessica: *looks oddly* Fine! *eyes turn back brown and everybody falls*  
  
Kayla: OUCHIE!!!  
  
Olivia: OUCH!! THAT HURT!!  
  
Kenny: DAMN THAT HURT!!!  
  
Rebecca: OUCH!!! OUCH!! CRAP!! THATS NOT WHAT I WANTED TO HAPPEN!!  
  
Jessica: Well would you like to float instead???  
  
Rebecca: NO!!  
  
Jessica: OK THEN!! SHEESH!  
  
Olivia: *looking around at all the decorations and people in costumes running around* What is today?  
  
Kenny: *looks at his watch* Today is October 31st.  
  
Rebecca: Wait...where did ya get that watch from?  
  
Kenny: I pulled it out of nowhere!  
  
Jessica: *has a habit of stealing peoples watches* Kenny?  
  
Kenny: What?  
  
Jessica: Can I wear your watch?  
  
Kayla: NO! DONT FALL FO-  
  
Jessica: *covers up her mouth* So can I?  
  
Olivia: I think what Kayla was trying to say was not to fall for her tr-  
  
Jessica: *covers Olivias mouth with the other hand*  
  
Rebecca: KENNY!!! DONT GIVE HER YOUR W-  
  
Jessica: *eyes turn light green and Rebeccas mouth is taped shut along with Olivia and Kaylas*  
  
Kenny: *Looking oddly* Uh..here*hands her the watch*   
  
Jessica: *snatches it and puts it on* *sweetly* Thanks! ^-^  
  
Oliva, Rebecca, and Kayla: -__-   
  
Olivia: *thinking: I think what they were trying to say....*  
  
Kayla: *thinking: That kenny should definitely NOT*  
  
Rebecca: *thinking: GIVE KENNY HER WATCH!*  
  
Olivia, Rebecca, and Kayla: *finally get the tape off*  
  
Olivia: Wait?? DID YOU SAY TODAY IS OCTOBER 31st???  
  
Kenny: Yeah...  
  
Kayla: O.O TODAY IS HALLOWEEN!!! THATS WHAT I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU! THAT THERE IS A HALLOWEEN STORE OVER THERE! *points next to the flower shop, theres a big Halloween Store there.*  
  
Olivia and Jessica: HURRAY!  
  
Kenny: I don't DO Halloween  
  
Rebecca: Me neither.  
  
Jessica: Well you two suck then! COME ON YOU GUYS LETS G-  
  
A big pink figure falls out of a hole in the sky and PLOP! Hits Jessica!  
  
Jessica: *from under her* DAMN THAT HURT *passes out* X.x  
  
Person: *dusting herself off* Well falling out of the sky wasn't so pleasant eith-OLIVIA!!  
  
Olivia: KATIE!!!! *hugs Katie*  
  
Katie: Wait...where are we??  
  
Olivia: We are in Harvest Moon! COOL AIN'T IT!  
  
Katie: REALLY??? CLIFF IS HERE! WHERE IS HE!!?!?!  
  
Kayla: NO WAY!! HES MINE!!  
  
Olivia: MINE!  
  
Katie: MINE!  
  
*all start saying mine back and forth*  
  
Jessica: *realizes Kenny and Rebecca are gone* Hey..where did you two go? *wanders away from the others who are still yelling* Kennnny.....Reebeeccaa where arrree YOU??? *sees two Rebecca and Kenny shaped figures in the bakery* OH! THATS WHERE YOU ARE! *goes inside*   
  
Kenny: *yelling at Jeff* BUT I DONT HAVE ANY GOLD!! ALL I HAVE IS CASH!  
  
Rebecca: *sitting at the table complaining* IM HUNGRY!!! Give him anything kenny just HURRY UP!!!  
  
Jessica: *pulling out a bag of popcorn from nowhere and watching with interest*   
  
Jeff: Sorry sir but we only except gold. Two pieces of cake and 2 cups of tea will be 900 gold.  
  
Kenny: *looking astonished* WHAT THE FUCK!! 900 GOLD!! I DONT HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY GOD DAMMIT!!  
  
Rebecca: *for once not yelling at him for his cussing* *mumbling: Kenny.....*sighs* nevermind...  
  
Jeff: *looks at his watch* I'm sorry sir but it is 5pm and I will have to ask you to leave, its closing time.  
  
Kenny: *loses his temper completely* OH HELL NO!!!! *attacks Jeff*  
  
Rebecca: *sarcastically* No..Kenny...Don't...  
  
Jessica: *laughing quietly and hysterically*  
  
Kenny: *has beat Jeff to the ground* *is red* *steals some cakes out of the window* *pulls out a stink bomb and puts it on Jeff* HAHA! *pulls Rebecca out of the store* *sees Jessica* COME ON ITS GOING TO EXPLODE! *grabs her arm and pulls them away*   
  
Inside the store the stink bomb explodes and Jeff chokes to death.  
  
The 3 in the bakery get back to Kayla, Olivia, and Katie.  
  
Katie: MINE!  
  
Kayla: MINE!  
  
Olivia: MINE!  
  
All of a sudden, a spirit that looks somewhat like Karens dead granny appears.  
  
All except Rebecca: WHAT THE HELL!?!?!  
  
Rebecca: *looks dumbfounded at it and prays for her life*  
  
SOKG(spirit of Karens Granny): You have done it my children....you have defeated HarrisJeffisherguy!!! In 30 days you may return to your world...thanks you...all of harvest moon will never forget you....*disapears*  
  
Jessica: *grins* WE DID IT!! HURRAY!  
  
Kayla: We did??  
  
Olivia and Katie: Did what??  
  
Rebecca: You mean...we killed that one dude?  
  
Jessica: Yeah! WE KILLED JEFFHARRISFISHERGUY!!  
  
Katie: Is that a good thing?  
  
Kayla: YUP!  
  
Katie: OH! OK THEN!  
  
Olivia: Wait...did you say today is Halloween?  
  
Kenny: Only like 5 times.  
  
Olivia: IT IS HALLOWEEN!!! WE HAVE TO GO GET OUR COSTUMES!!  
  
Katie: OH YEAH! THATS RIGHT!!  
  
Kayla: YEAH!!! LETS GO!  
  
Jessica: OK!! COME ON!!! *looking at Kenny and Rebecca* Are you two even going to come inside?  
  
Rebecca: Yeah...I guess so..*grabbing kennys arm* come on Kenny! *pulls him into the store*  
  
All gaze around at the stuff in the store and start picking out stuff  
  
Olivia: *picking up a spice girl outfit* HEY LOOK!! HEHE! IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO BE THIS! I THINK THATS WHAT I AM GOING TO BE! *takes it to the cash register and pays for it*  
  
Katie: A CLOWN!!!!! AND ITS PINK! I LIKE PINK!!! I WANT THIS COSTUME!! *goes to the checker and pays for it*  
  
Jessica: *at the cash register with a runaway goth costume* LOOKIELOOKIE!! THIS IS THE COSTUME I WANTED!!   
  
Kayla: *running around the store picking out a bunch of different costumes* *comes to the register with 2 different costumes* THere! I AM GOING TO BE A PUNK/GOTH!!!!  
  
They all pay for their things and leave. They go back to...uh....(hmm whos dead...) OH YEAH! The fishermans tent where they decide they should stay. And all change into their costumes.  
  
Jessica: *comes out of the tent and twirls around* WHHEE! LOOKIE AT ME!!  
  
Katie: *comes out of tent squeaking* HEHE! My costume is pink AND it squeaks!!! HURRAY!  
  
Kayla: *grinning as she come out* LOOK AT MY SHOES! THEY ARE TALL! HURRRAY! TEEHEE MY COSTuME IS COOL!!!  
  
Olivia: *coming out of the tent* HEHE!! Spice girls are odd..  
  
Katie: YOU LOOK COOLIOS!! NOW COME ON LETS GO!!  
  
Jessica: *looking back in the tent* are you sure you two arent coming?  
  
Rebecca and Kenny: Yeah...  
  
Kenny: Will you bring me back some candy Jess?  
  
Jessica: Why???  
  
Kenny: Cuz I love you..  
  
Jessica: LAIR!!! But I will anyway *grins and leaves*  
  
After about 2 hours of trick or treating and egging houses and stuff they come back exhausted.  
  
Jessica: SCOOT OVER KENNY!!   
  
Kenny: zzZzzzZZZZzzzzzzzz  
  
Kayla: Rebecca!! WAKE UP!!!  
  
Rebecca: ZzzZZzZZzzzzZzZzzZzzz  
  
Katie: Where are we gonna sleep?!?!  
  
Jessica: OH! ME AND MY PRINCESS GOTH POWERS HAVE AN IDEA!!!! *pulls out a spare tent from nowhere! There! ALL BETTER!!! Me, Kenny and Rebecca will share a tent and you, Olivia and Kayla will share a tent!!!  
  
Olivia: OK! *goes into the tent followed by Katie and Kayla*   
  
The 3 in the tent: NIGHT JESSICA!!  
  
Jessica: Night!! *pushes Kenny over, there still isn't enough room so she lays on head on his stomach and pulls out a blanket, which is instantly pulled away by Rebecca* Good lord....*pulls out another blanket and falls asleep*  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!!!  
  
What will happen to all 6 of the weird and twisted people? Will they really get to go home? Who DOES Cliff belong to? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!  
  
HURRAY! THEY HAVE 1 MONTH LEFT! *oohs and awws* The last chapter will be thanksgiving then!!! BUT YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG MAYBE!!! I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE INBETWEEN!!!!! SO YEAH!! I TINK I AM GOING TO STOP YELLING NOW! Lolz...and Olivia and Katie!! DONT SUE ME FOR YOU NOT GETTING TO KILL ANYONE!!!! YOU JUST WAIT!! I HAVE A BRAIN AND IDEAS!!! YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON!!! HURRAY!!! SO L8TER!! 


	6. The First Dinner, Or at Least The First ...

6 Weird And Twisted People Go To A Farm!  
  
Hi. I am chicken pecking. I don't see how I used to do this all the time!! This takes forever!! Back to normal typing! This is much better!!! So yeah! This is going to be the thanksgiving chapter k?? Off to the story!!  
  
Ch.6 The First Dinner..At Least The Only Good One  
  
Everyone is at the Bar eating Thanksgiving dinner.  
  
Rebecca: *putting food on her plate* Yay! We FINALLY get to eat!  
  
Katie: Its been more than a month! We have been eating all month!  
  
Rebecca: Yeah...but this is the only really GOOD meal!  
  
Jessica: *filling her plate with everything x2* Ill say! *sits the plate down almost dropping it* *sits down and starts eating*  
  
Kenny: *looking at her plate* God you have a big appetite!  
  
Jessica: *glares at plate then him* *eyes start to turn random colors* ...So?  
  
Kenny: *blink blink* Nothing!!  
  
Jessica: *glares at him still* Sure...you keep your mouth shut..  
  
Kayla: *finished eating* I'm full!!  
  
Olivia: So am I!  
  
Kayla: So whatcha wanna do??  
  
Olivia: Lets sing something!!  
  
Both jump up on the bar and start singing, "Theres Gotta Be More To Life"  
  
Rebecca: *laughing and watching them*  
  
Kenny: *cheering and trying to figure out if he knows this song*  
  
Katie: *jumps up on stage and starts singing with them*  
  
Jessica: *still eating* *with mouth full: YAY!* *starts singing along with mouth full*   
  
The 3 Who Are Singing: *top of their lungs* THEN CHASING DOWN EVERY TEMPORARY HIGH!! *continue singing*  
  
After about 3 hours of celebrating, the 6 head towards their tents.  
  
Katie: *sees Cliff* CLIFF!! *jumps on his back*   
  
Cliff: *collapses* AHH! *tries to get her off*  
  
Kayla: HEY! THATS MY BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
Olivia: But thats not fair!!  
  
Kayla: Yes it is! I got dibs first!  
  
Jessica: *watching and laughing*  
  
Rebecca: *watching and trying not to laugh*  
  
Kenny: *watching confused*  
  
Katie: But we weren't here! So thats not fair!  
  
Olivia: Yeah!! Its not our faults!  
  
Kayla: Cliff! Don't you go out with me???  
  
Cliff: Uh.....yeah...  
  
Kayla: See!!!  
  
Katie: No fair...  
  
Kenny: *walking up to Katie* uh...katie?  
  
Katie: What??  
  
Kenny: I'll go out with you!  
  
Katie: *looking oddly at him* uhh.......no...  
  
Kenny: *shocked at the fact that he has been turned down* Uh....Olivia...  
  
Olivia: ...no...thanks...uh..Kenny..  
  
Jessica: *glaring at Kenny*  
  
Kenny: *sigh* Uh...Jess..will you go out with me...again?  
  
Jessica: sure!  
  
Rebecca: -__-" So this makes it the ....48 time you've went out with Kenny Jessica?  
  
Jessica: Dunno. Lost count after about the 20th time....  
  
Kenny: -__-" Have we gone out that many times?  
  
Katie: Ya know Kenny...i think...just maybe....that they were exaggerating...  
  
Olivia: Duh!  
  
Kenny: ...Oh..I knew that!  
  
Jessica: *rolls eyes* Sure ya did!  
  
All start heading to their tents, Kayla has a piggy back ride from Cliff, when all of a sudden the Spirit of Karens Granny appears.  
  
SOKG: It is time for you children to go home....you have 30 seconds to get into this porthole I open. *opens a pink and yellow porthole* There..time starts now! *disapears but a big shawdowy stopwatch appears*  
  
Rebecca: Yay! I get to go home! And sleep in my own bed in my own room!!! *jumps in*  
  
Kenny: Yeah! I am so happy! I finally get to get out of this stupid game.  
  
Everyone except for kenny & Rebecca(who is long gone by the way): Give him death glare.  
  
Kenny: *looking* O.O"er..uh...talk to ya later Jess*winks and her and jumps in the porthole*  
  
Jessica: *gets ready to jump in the porthole, but notices something behind her*  
  
Olivia & Katie: *trying to un-cling Kayla from Cliff*  
  
Kayla: NOO! I CANT LEAVE MY CLIFFIE!!!!!!  
  
Jessica: *looking at the stopwatch* KAYLA! We have to go!!! We only have 10 seconds left!!!!  
  
Kayla: But you guys!! I have to stay!!!!!! Go on without me!!!  
  
Olivia: We can't do that!  
  
Katie: *finally prys kayla off but by then its too late, the porthole disapears*  
  
All is quiet and everyone exchanges stares at each other  
  
Jessica, Olivia, and Katie: KKAAAYYYLLA!! Now we are stuck here!!!!  
  
Kayla: Soorrrryyy!!! *clings to Cliff once again*  
  
SOKG: *appears again* What happened????  
  
Jessica, Olivia, and Katie: *glare at kayla*  
  
SOKG: Oh...I see...well there still is a chance...but you will have to wait till next month!!!!  
  
Katie: So eventually...we will get to leave..  
  
SOKG: Yup!  
  
Olivia: Great!  
  
Jessica: A month..*sarcastically* GREAT!  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Epilouge thingymabober:  
  
They all had the bestest Xmas ever! They got lots of presents. On the day they were supposed to go home they let Kayla and Cliff have an hour alone. It turns out Cliff really does like Kayla and junk like that. Kayla cried and was clinging to him again before they had to leave. Everyone pried Kayla apart from Cliff...wait..from each other...they were both clinging. They tied Kayla up so she couldn't cling to Cliff and when the Spirit came they threw Kayla in the porthole waving goodbye to her. Olivia and Katie jumped into the porthole at the same time yelling by to Jessica, since they live close to each other. Jessica jumped in and the porthole closed. The end!  
  
YAYAYAY!! *claps* LOL THAT WAS THE BESTEST STORY EVER!!!! LOL NOW REVIEW!! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! Lol so happy!!! I only have 2 stories that arent finished!!! LOL YAY FOR THE STORY!! BYE!!! 


End file.
